


Galvanic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [701]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: This is pure PWP. Tony and Gibbs try out some electrosex toys.





	Galvanic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/02/2001 for the word [galvanic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/02/galvanic).
> 
> galvanic  
> Of, pertaining to, or producing a direct current of electricity, especially when produced chemically.  
> Affecting or affected as if by an electric shock; startling; shocking.  
> Stimulating; energizing.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #359 Return.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance for the crap you're going to read. Also I haven't used any of these toys, so I apologize in advance if they don't really work like this.

# 

Galvanic

Tony screamed as the galvanic current coursed directly into his balls from the electro ball stretcher. “Bastard!” He managed to gasp out.

Gibbs smirked. He’d been keeping Tony on the fine edge between pleasure and pain for hours now with the help of some electrosex toys. Tony hadn’t been sure about them at first, so they’d started small.

Now, Tony had found that he would never return to just a regular version of any of the toys. Gibbs pressed the electro silicone plug deeper into Tony’s body igniting Tony’s prostate with electric pulses sending pure pleasure through Tony’s system. Gibbs stroked his cock as he watched Tony’s hips jerk off the bed and his scream of pure pleasure. 

Finally, Gibbs couldn’t take watching his lover moan and writhe in pleasure anymore and pulled the plug out of Tony’s asshole, replacing it with his cock instead. Thrusting in deep, Gibbs groaned at the feel of Tony surrounding his cock. Tony always felt so good around his cock.

“Yes, fuck me. Fill me with your come.” Tony demanded eagerly.

They were both close. Gibbs thrust his cock into Tony’s ass a couple more times before his release overtook him and he spilled into Tony’s ass. Tony cried out as he too fell over the edge his spunk spraying in between their bodies. 

After they’d recovered a bit, Tony leaned over and kissed Gibbs, “We definitely need to do that again.”

Gibbs smiled at his lover. “We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
